Talk:Episode 192: The Obstinacy of the Flames/@comment-11409186-20140921034742
Well we're back to this again... Welcome back to Cardfight Vanguard Legion Mate, where last time, Naoki knocked Kourin out of the ring with one of the most easily blockable attacks ever. Aichi uses shadow teleportation to help Kourin, and places her on the throne as Gaillard begs his lord to let redeem himself. Aichi agrees, and the final match between Gaillard and Kai begins! Oh god, let this be the last one. The fight heads under- "Get! Critical!" "Damage check! Heal trigger!" "Drive check! Critical!" "Damage check! Heal!" Wow. From Josephus to Gojo to Aglovale to Neoflame, these warriors of the passionate flames muster every amount of sack they can to break each other's defense. But with every strike, it is blocked, as both fighters damage check heals! Gaillard calls upon his avatar Percival, and Kai responds in suit with Vortex Dragonewt, both trying their best to finally catch a break. But, with these two, sack is everywhere they go, as each pulls a trigger that presses the advantage or helps them solidify their defense. Gaillard, after the amount of episodes it took to explain everything, finally admits that Kai has the eyes of a true fighter, even stating that sacrificing someone is the wrong approach. ... Oh come on! You agree with the guy, but you still insist on fighting! Sure maybe you are indebted to Aichi, but you just admitted that you and he and every Quatre Knight (save of Sera) took the wrong approach! Why can't you be helping Kai instead being in his way! * calms down No need to rage, Rev. After all Gaillard has his reasons. Gaillard legions first(code for loses, but that's been broken various times) and strikes Kai hard, finally a damage check with no sack! Kai responds back with a will, using the almighy awesome Trinity Crimson Flame to burn Gaillard's rearguards and damage! Although, you seem to be in a hurry Kai. Gaillard responds back with Prominence Glare, and with the combo of a superior call, he uses Explosion Blue, making sure Kai can't guard with grade 1's or higher! But Kai, being the sacky dude he is, uses not one, not two, but THREE heals that he drove checked to guard, completely nullifying Gaillard's attack! But Kai isn't the only one with a trump card left. He rides into the Dragonic Overlord, the Great! Now with two swords instead of one! And he legions once more, returning those heals and a crit and striking down on Gaillard's rearguard, scoring two criticals! Menace Laser with a critical strikes! But then gets shut down by sixth damage heal. Goddammit >.< Gaillard, claiming that heaven is on his side, fights back with a blaze, using Explosion Blue to make sure Kai can't guard with grade 1 and up! Using his full power, Gaillard sacks two criticals, striking for a critical 4! IT'S NOT A NARUKAMI WTIH CRIT 4, GUYS! :D But Kai won't give up. He came all the way over to the moon for these soon-to-be 30 episodes, and he won't stop until he gets his answers! So, with a retaliation, Kai pulls 2 miracle heals! And steeling his resolve, he calls Final Turn! A restand and a crit get the job done, and the epic matches between Kai and Gaillard are finally over. Thank god. But now, we have reached the final battle. Kai vs Aichi, now on opposite sides. Who will win? Who will lose? Who will sack their hardest the ever sacked? Well Kai takes the Oscar for that one. FIND OUT NEXT WEEK!